Sweet Dreams
by Menthol Pixie
Summary: SquidZigzag. A really soft slash. It starts with Zigzag comforting Squid one night. Then there are second thoughts, overwhelming emotions and obstacles. COMPLETED
1. Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams  
Squid tried to muffle the noise of his sobs in his pillow. He couldn't let  
the other boys hear him, if they did he'd never hear the end of it.  
"Squidly, you ok?"  
Squid froze. He held his breath, hoping that whoever it was would go back  
to sleep and leave him alone. He didn't recognise the voice, heavy with  
sleep.  
To his horror, Squid felt someone sit down on his bunk and put a hand on  
his shoulder. He flinched slightly, then, facing the inevitable, he looked  
up. Zigzags face, shadowy in the darkness of the night and tent, was  
looking down at him, concerned. Squid couldn't think of anything to say so  
he didn't say anything.  
"Are you ok?"  
Squid suddenly became very aware of Zigzags hand on his shoulder, and  
couldn't supress the shiver of excitement that ran through his body.  
"Are you cold?" Zigzag asked. Without waiting for an answer he went to his  
own bunk and brought back his own blanket. He lay down next to Squid,  
covering them both with it.  
"Is that better?"  
Words still not reaching his mouth, Squid just nodded.  
Zigzag brushed his hand across Squids cheek and it came back damp. "You're  
crying," he whispered.  
Squid closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath, "Sometimes...  
everything just... sucks."  
Zigzag nodded. He understood.  
Squid tried to turn his head to hide the freas tears that splashed down his  
cheeks.  
"Don't Squid," said Zigzag softly, "I'm not going to laugh at you."  
Squid dared to look him in the eye. "I... I just..." he stuttered.  
Zigzag put a finger to his lips, "It's ok, you don't have to explain."  
Squid gave up trying to hold back his tears. He felt strong arms wrap  
around him and pull him close. He burried his face in Zigzags shoulder,  
returning the embrace.  
Eventually the tears stopped flowing but Zigzag didn't let him go.  
"I don't wanna go home," Squid confided sleepily.  
"You can come live with me," offered Zigzag.  
"You wouldn't want me." Squids voice was soft. He felt so safe in Zigzags  
arms. So warm and sleepy.  
"Yes I would," Zigzag whispered, gently stroking Squids chocolate brown  
hair. He took a deep breath. "How could anyone not want you? I... I love  
you Squid."  
The only reply he got was Squids steady sleep-filled breathing.  
Zigzag smiled slightly, still stroking Squids hair. Traces of tears still  
shimmered on the boys cheeks.  
Squid sighed in his sleep, "I love you too Ziggy."  
Zigzag grinned and bit his lip to refrain himself from kissing the sleeping  
boy. He held Squid closer and closed his eyes. Overcome by a wonderful  
feeling of contentment, he fell asleep, still holding Squid in his arms.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Was it good? Should I continue, or just leave it?  
~Mae Woods 


	2. Waking Up

A/N: Well, I decided to continue. I did like it as a one off and I hope  
this doesn't spoil it, but I know where I want to go with this story.  
Warning: Later chapter MIGHT involve death.  
  
Waking Up  
X-Ray watched as Squids eyes fluttered open.  
"Hi," he said, standing above him, eyebrows raised.  
"Hey," Squid answered, yawning.  
"Have a good night?" X-Ray asked, grinning.  
"What d'you mean?"  
X-Rays eyes shifted their gaze. Squid followed them, and found himself face  
to face with Zigzag.  
"Whoa!" he cried, jumping backwards in surprise and falling off the bed in  
a tangle of sheets.  
The thump woke Zigzag with a start.  
"What are you doing in my bed?!" Squid cried from the floor, distangling  
himself from the sheets.  
Zigzag looked hurt, "I was just comforting you."  
X-Ray smirked.  
"Oh shut up," Squid snapped.  
"Not like that!" Zigzag protested, "Last night, you were upset about  
something. We talked for a bit, then I guess we fell alseep."  
Just then, the trumpet sounded through the camp.  
X-Ray winked at them, "I'll leave you two love birds alone."  
Squid scowled, pulling on his orange jumpsuit, avoiding eye contact with  
Zigzag.  
***  
Squid appeared next to Zigzags hole. Zigzag stopped digging and looked at  
him. Squid had a troubled expression on his face.  
"What?" Zigzag asked, after Squid didn't say anything.  
Squid sighed, "Nothin.'" He turned to go back to his hole.  
"Squid wait!" Zigzag cried, but Squid ignored him.  
"Oooh," X-Ray taunted, "Honeymoon's over."  
The rest of D-Tent laughed.  
Squid shot him a poisonous look.  
Zigzag finished his hole at the same time as Squid, and followed him back  
to the tent, pulling the finger over his shoulder as D-Tent started wolf-  
whistling.  
"Squid?" he asked as soon as they were in the privacy of the tent.  
"Yeah?" Squid had his back to him.  
"What's wrong?" He put a hand on Squids shoulder.  
Squid shrugged it off, he turned to face Zigzag, "We can't do this."  
"What d'you mean?"  
"This. We can't... last night..."  
Zigzag frowned, "Why not?"  
"You heard those guys! We'll be the laughing stock of the whole camp!"  
"So what?" Squid looked down at the ground, "Ziggy..."  
"Squid, I love you."  
Squids eyes darted up to Zigzags face, he looked shocked. "N-no one's..  
ever said that to me before."  
Zigzag was looking deep into his eyes and he found himself compelled to  
look back.  
Zigzag lent in, his lips coming closer and closer, until they were only  
centimeters apart... then Squid pulled away.  
"What?" Zigzag looked hurt.  
"I'm sorry, it's just..." Squid had tears in his eyes, "You don't wanna  
waste your time on someone like me."  
He turned and ran from the tent. 


	3. Insomnia

Insomnia  
Zigzag lay on his cot, staring at the canvas ceiling. He'd searched the  
whole camp for Squid but couldn't find him anywhere. He couldn't understand  
why Squid was holding back when he knew that he loved him too.  
"Where's your boyfriend?" X-Ray sneered as he entered the tent.  
"Piss off," Zigzag replied, not looking away from the ceiling.  
"What did you say to me?!"  
Zigzag stood up and faced him. "I said piss off!" he repeated slowly,  
sounding it out carefully, as if X-Ray was an idiot.  
"Make me!"  
Without thinking, Zigzag curled his fingers into a fist and next thing he  
knew X-Ray was on the ground, clutching his stomach. He didn't know who was  
more surprised, X-Ray or himself.  
"Oh God, I'm sorry X-"  
X-Ray cut him off. "Fag." He spat on the ground in front of Zigzags feet,  
then turned and left.  
Zigzag signed. He flopped back down on his cot and closed his eyes.  
"Ziggy?"  
His eyes flew open. Squid was standing hesitantly in the doorway. His face,  
dusty from digging, was streaked with sadness.  
Zugzag felt his heart beat speed up. He stood, taking a few steps foreward.  
"Yeah?"  
Squid bit his lip. HE opened his mouth to speak but the words seemed to  
evaporate on his tongue. Finally he shook his head.  
"Never mind," he muttered.  
He turned to leave, but Zigzag reached out and grabbed his hand.  
"Don't Squid, don't leave."  
Squid glanced into Zigzags eyes, then found that he couldn't seem to look  
away, compelled by some sort of force more powerful that anything he'd felt  
before. Zigzag hadn't let go of his hand.  
"I love you too Zig..." he whispered, turning away slightly.  
"So what's the problem?" Zigzag asked, confused.  
Tears spilt down Squids face slowly, he bowed his head to hide them.  
"I already told you, you shouldn't waste your time on me."  
Zigzag shook his head, "I'm not wasting my time Squid, I love you."  
"I love you too... that's the problem."  
"I don't understand..."  
"It's just... everyone that I love... leaves me," Squid choked out. "My Dad  
left, my Mum's too drunk to care... she loves alcohol more than she loves  
me."  
"Squid, I don't care about your parents, I care about you."  
"But don't you see?! It's my fault! If I'd been a better son, maybe my dad  
wouldn't have left... If... if I'd been-"  
"Shh." Zigzag held up a hand to stop him, shaking his head. He reached out  
and stroked Squids cheek, wiping away the tears. "It wasn't your fault."  
He pulled Squid into a hug, wrapping his arms around the crying boy.  
"Promise you wont leave me?" Squid whispered.  
"I promise, I promise I'll never leave you," Zigzag soothed him, rubbing  
his back comfortinly.  
Squid wiped the tears from his face. As he did he saw something move out of  
the corner of his eye, on Zigzags cot. It had large red eyes, and a white  
tongue flicked out between two large fangs as it hissed at him.  
"Zigzag, watch out!" Squid cried as the Yellow Spotted Lizard lept towards  
them. 


	4. Nightmares

Nightmares  
Zigzag froze, his brain didn't have time to think and the lizard was coming  
straight for him. The only conscious thought he had was 'Please God, don't  
let me die, I promised Squid I'd never leave him.' And he wasn't taking the  
Lords name in vain either, he was truly praying. It didn't seem like there  
was much else he could do.  
Then, it seemed like God had answered and Zigzag found himself pushed  
aside. The lizard landed on the ground noiselessly. It hissed, then  
scuttled out the tent door.  
Zigzag let out a sigh of relief.  
"That was close," he said, turning to face Squid.  
Squid looked up at him, a mixture of pain, shock and fear on his face. Then  
he looked down at his outstretched arm that had pushed Zigzag out of the  
lizards way. Zigzag looked at it also. There were two small dots of blood  
welling up on his wrist, where the poisonous Yellow Spotted Lizard had sunk  
in its fangs. Zigzag took Squids hand, looking at the bloodspots in shock.  
Then Squid collapsed to the ground, taking Zigzag with him.  
"Oh God Squid..." Zigzag breathed, staring at Squids suddenly pale face,  
"Why did you do that?"  
Squids eyes, like the eyes of a lost child searching for help, looked up at  
him.  
"Because I love you."  
Zigzags eyes filled with tears, "You can't die," he whispered, "You  
can't..."  
He smiled weakly. "My lifes been a dead end from the beginning."  
"But it's not fair..." Zigzags broken tears splashed onto Squids face.  
The light struggled to penetrate the tent walls, a dim hazy glow spilt onto  
the two of them. Zigzag could taste salt water in his mouth, it crept in  
whenever he tried to speak. Suddenly the noise of the camp blocked out and  
all that existed was himself and Squid.  
"Please don't die..." He couldn't seem to raise his voice above a whisper.  
As if speaking to loudly would cause Squid to crumble to dust in his arms.  
"'M sorry."  
"But I can't live without you," Zigzag begged.  
"Yeah you can." Squids voice was becoming quieter, his breathing louder and  
unsteady. "...when you get outta here... you're gonna go back to school...  
and get a job, and... you're gonna find someone else... and you're gonna  
forget all 'bout me."  
"I can't... I could never forget about you."  
Squid smiled slightly but it turned into a grimace as a wave of pain hit  
him. "Ziggy... can I ask you to do something?"  
"Anything," Zigzag promised.  
Squid took a deep shuddering breath, he could see the tent growing fuzzy  
around him, the only clear thing was Zigzag.  
"Can you kiss me? ...just once? ...please?"  
Zigzag didn't answer. He bent his head slowly until his lips met Squids.  
They were soft, but cold. The life was being drained from them. Squid began  
to cry quietly, "I'm scared Ziggy... don't let me go... whatever you do,  
please don't let me go..."  
"I wont.. don't worry, I wont leave you."  
Zigzag held him tighter, rocking him back and forth soothingly, humming a  
lullaby he could remembered his mother singing to him when he was young.  
Squid closed his eyes, clinging to Zigzag. He stopped crying. He felt  
himself slip from reality, all he could hear was Zigzags voice, and all he  
could feel was his embrace, and his hand playing with the silky strands of  
Squids hair.  
Then Zigzag felt Squids grip loosen. He drew a deep breath, "Good night  
Squid," he whispered.  
The end.  
Review Responses  
GriffinFox: I'm sorry, please don't send your wolves after me! I'm quite  
attached to my kidneys...  
Shoegurl: I could do that to Squid, it'd be too mean!  
TommyGurl12: Too manly to be gay? Well, if you want the truth, while I was  
writing this, I never actually thought of them as gay. They just love each  
other.  
Shannon: Well, Ziggy didn't die...  
Jonie: I'm glad my story amused you, but next time, don't waste your time  
flaming me. Insults roll off of me like water off of a ducks arse.  
Meep: Ditto. Flames are ignored.  
Fifi: Don't cry! I'm sorry I upset you!  
Marauder's Mystery: I hate cliffhangers too. Hope you liked this chapter.  
Mary Sue @ Camp Green Lake: *fends off the flying chickens of doom with a  
stick*  
DreamQueen110: OK, you scared me! :) I don't want to be smoten, can you  
forgive me?  
Sleep on Fire: Yes, silly Squid. Thanks for reviewing!  
Kyla: I agree, not enough slash fiction.  
Vega-chan1: Thanks for reviewing. I wasn't sure whether I should continue  
it, but I'm glad I did.  
Ms. Halley Bom-Bally: Ditto what I said to Vega-chan1. Thanks for the  
review!  
Arial: Ditto. (I like that word...) 


End file.
